bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Budding Friendship: The next meeting
It had been almost a week since Shiawase has met her new friend Myst. In that week Shiawase has been on a couple of missions and completed all her paperwork and so earned another day off. She knew exactly what to do. It was a crisp Saturday morning when she stepped into the human world and straight into the nearest McDonalsd for breakfast. She hadn't eaten and relished the taste of the greasy meat in her mouth. Myst herself happened to be in the area after a hunt, something she usually avoided during the day unless she was starved for blood. She needed to wash the taste out of her mouth before the sensation drives her to hunt again and again until she gorged herself on the crimson elixer. She happened across a McDonalds and quickly entered, the smell of overly greased sausage and hashbrowns overloading her sense of smell entriely. She ordered a full platter of food and sat down, glancing around as she felt a familer spiritual energy. Maybe I'm thinking too hard about it. Shiawase had been sitting behind the doors and had watched her friend enter. As soon as Myst sat down she picked up her food and went over. "HEY! Myst-chan. How are you?" She set her tray down right in front of her, sitting opposite. Myst jumped as her friend spoke, not expecting it. "Oh Shiawase-chan. It's you. Other than having a heartbeat for a sec, I think I'm still undead, which is a very good thing. How about you?" "Still alive" Shiawase grinned before munching down on her Bigmac, stealing one of Mysts fries. " I love this place, although I do prefer KFC sometimes." Shiawase slurped at her sprite. Myst comically raised an eyebrow as Shiawase stole a fry. "Yeah. I agree. I won't explain why cause you're eating at the moment and to do so would be a very foul thing for me to do." She sighed as she munched on all the food she had at high speeds, causing the other patrons to look at her warily. She quickly swollowed the contents before laughing. "I forgot, humans still need air. So, how's work going for you?" "Same old, same old." Shiawase waved in the air "Generally I just eiher go on patrol in the residential districts or I go into the human world to kill hollows, get pretty boring. But occaisionally something interesting shows up and I get to go out with some other lieutenants on a mission. Those are the dangerous ones, but none so far." Shiawase explained whilst filling herself with food. "So, how is uhh... hunting going? Am I safe" Shiawase joked nervously. Myst smiled calmly. "For now, yes. I usually only drink twice a day, so you got 12 hours before you're at any risk. But even then, I can always tell a friend from a target. I promise you this." Nervous laughter filled the space where Shiawases reply would have been. "Sorry, still a bit edgy. So you up for going out soon?" Shiawase asked. "Sure. I can't eat anymore, so what do you want to do today?" Myst asked in return, taking her tray over to the garbage can, dumping the contents into said wastebin, and placing the now clean tray on a little counter. "Well, I was thinking of going for a walk earlier and if that is ok-" Shiawase started but was abruptly interupted by her soul pager. "Sorry, I'll ignore that." Shiawase frowned but continued. "I thought we could go through one of the new parks. Myst smiled warmly. "Sure. Mind leading the way? I still have yet to get used to this place, even though I hunt here quite a bit." she said with kind of a nervous tone, hoping that no human had heard her. Once she was sure that her words weren't picked up by stray ears, she relaxed a bit. "Ok, keep up." Shiawase smiled as she exited through the doors. The day was still fresh as she broke into a jog turning back and making faces at the Reikon Kyuban. "I did say keep up," Shiawase shouted out was gently jogging along and turning the corner. In front of her was the towns park. A beautiful place to escape overflowing with flowers and well kempt grass. A few joggers and dog walkers were strolling along but the rest of the world was oblivious to this little treasure trove. Myst dashed close behind, resisting the urge to use her full speed, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing by her. Even on the island upon which she lived, she enjoyed the outdoors. Within only a few seconds she was already next to Shiawase. "You did say keep up right?" She said, slowing down to a jog, still smiling. Because she wasn't paying attention, she stumbled on a small rock on the sidewalk and almost faceplanted into the ground, if it weren't for her inhuman reflexes. She quickly stood back up and brushed her hands off. "Well now, that was a fine thing to do. I can fight a super powerd Quincy to a stalemate and I can't dodge a rock." "Happens to us all, but did you have a nice trip? Well we're here now so I'm going to go for a little exploring deeper into the woods. Of course I want to make sure your ok. There mght be tree roots and even more rocks there. You sure you up to it" Shiawase smiled a smile that soon disappeared when her soul pager went off again. "Leave me alone, stupid thing." The beeping stopped when she turned the phone off. "I'm fine. Don't worry about that. You sure it's ok for you to ignore them for to long? Especially to hang out with a vampire?" Myst asked, concerned for her friend. "Its my day off, and they know that. If you're getting anxious I will go and deal with the next one. Someone else should be asigned anyway." Shiawase explained before heading off into the woods. Myst followed. "So, they're calling you on your day off? No wonder I really hate Shinigami. You and a few others are the only exception." As she finished talking, her own cell rang. "Sorry, I gotta take this." she said, flipping the phone open. "Hello? Oh Hayashi, it's you. Your mother called me a few weeks ago saying you ra-What? You're trying to hunt him down? Oy vey kiddo. You gotta let go. That and call your Bael-darned mother once in a while. Yes yes. I know she's gonna yell, but you would make her happy if you did. Alright, I'll let you get back to that. Love you too. Bye." Myst closed her phone. "Always fun to deal with my nephew." "You have a sister? Well you learn something new." Shiawase glanced up at the sky, the local area did feel a bit odd but Shiawase didn't let that get in the way of her day off with her new friend. "I suppose I should reply to the next one." Shurging it off Shiawase turned around and stared at the sky. "If you want, I can go with you. I do have a Zanpakto after all, so I can fight Hollows and purify them." Myst said, looking around. It's so calm. I like it here. ''she thought as she saw a bird above them. "It probably would be best for us to kill Hollows before Hayashi does. He'd just send them to Hell, no question asked. I don't know how, but he does." "Oh, well if thats the case... Let's go. Sorry about this Myst." Shiawase readied her whip. "I think you should lead the way. You would be better at sensing than me, right?" Myst nodded. As she closed her eyes to awaken her spiritual sense, she willed her transformation into her vampire state, turning her hair white and she suddenly gained a harori with the kanji for hate and betrayal. Upon opening her eyes, they had become red as blood. Within seconds she found the Hollow. "Stay close." she said quietly before taking off at a sprint to her left. Shiawase dashed off keeping in close pursuit as she marveled at her friends tranformation. "Thats, kind of scary." Shiawase tried harder to level up with Myst as they raced to the hollow. Myst laughed. "You think this is scary? My twin brother becoming God was scary." she said before stopping suddenly and facing her right, she spotted the Hollow's mask. "Looks like we got ourseves a small fry. You might want to kill it before it can sense us." As soon as it was said Shiawase fired a bolt of lightning pierceing the mask and sublimating the hollow. But even after this had been done her soul pager went off again. Flicking up the screen she looked, gave a sigh of exasperation. "That wasn't it. You know this is going crazy saying that there is a huge I mean HUGE mass of hollows it will take some time I think. Sorry," Shiawase shunpo'ed off in the shown direction. Myst followed. "You don't need to apologize for anything. Besides, if we combine our best attacks we can wipe out hoards of them in seconds." Without a word, she manifested her Zanpakto and released it's Shikai, an overly large yellow colored reverse blade sword. "During the day, my sword's power if the strongest, and I can even combine it with my energy beam attack." As she said that, the sword gained a redish colored hue. "Oh, I guess I am kind of weak then." Shiawase released her own zanpaktou and the same puppet that she used to play hide and seek with Myst materialised. Shiawase and the puppet charged, taking out tens of hollows in one attack. Shiawase herself was unleashing multiple spells, denting the hollow ranks while her puppet was fist fighting his way through. Myst jumped before sending a massive energy blast made of light energy and her '''Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei' fused together. The resultant explosion was large enough to destroy many of the Hollows. Once she landed, Myst swung her blade in wide arcs, taking upwards of five Hollows in each one. "Dear Bael. We take one out, another takes it's place." "Yeah, you're right. This is just so tedious." Shiawase moaned before using her whip with expert skill to neutralize the hollows surrounding her. "Why are there so many anyway?" Shiawase jumped over a tentacle before lashing out again with her whip. "Hell if I kno-oh shoot. I think their feeding on each other. Either that or Ryuichi's been training a bit too hard." Myst said before blending into the shadows of a group of Hollows and smiting them in seconds. "Oh no. That means, a Menos Grande." Shiawase hurried as her puppet sublimated another batch of hollows in one flash of light. "We have to hurry!" Shiawase junmped back from the crowd. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle,' Raikōhō'!" Shiawase unleashed the devastating beam on a crowd of the canibalistic hollows, decimating their numbers. Myst used her ability to transform into a bat to fly above the crowd oh Hollows. Once she was a decent distance up, she returned to normal and began firing sulight beams augmented by her vampire power, destroying the Hollows with ease. "Any more from where you are?" she called out as she lowered down to the ground. "Only a fe- Oh no. All gone" She finished as her puppet defeated the remaining few. "Thanks Myst. Sorry to be pain. I think we should leave before anyone from Soul Society turns up." Shiawase moaned. "Well is there anything else you want to do?" Myst deactivated her transformation, returning to normal. "It was no problem. You're not a pain, I wish that we didn't need to fight them, but then the Society would start a war with Kyuuban and kill us all. But enough death talk. What seems fun to you?” Shiawase gave a sunbeam smile. “Well,” She explained. “When in doubt. go Shopping!” Shiawase soon started to se if Myst was ok with her new idea. Myst nodded. "Perfect sense. I gotta go to a music store and pick up the new Black Veil Brides album for Hayashi anyway. I hope that isn't too far away from anywhere you need to go. "Nope. Thats right in the town centre, exactly where I wanted to go." Shiawase was visibly buzzing, containing her happiness until it burst out. "I Love the Human World!" Shiawase proclaimed to the world, ellicting a few looks. Myst chuckled. "Don't say it that loud. Do you want our secrets to get out?" she asked, leading to more crazy looks from people. "Ehh, maybe I shoulda just kept my trap shut. Now they think we're really crazy." "Well, I am" Shiawase gufawed whilst pulling weird faces at random strangers. She came up face to face with Myst and stood there before sticking out her tongue. "Lets go shopping" suggested Shiawase trying to not crack up. "Lead the way oh fearless one." Myst said before baring her fangs in mock hunger. "You don't scare me!" Shiawase stuck her tongue out again. "Lets go, Dracula" Shiawase started into the town. "Drac-oh why you little!" Myst yelled, racing to keep up. At her current power, she could still outrun a human, but it was hard keeping up with a spiritual being. "You brat! Get back here so I can show you what for!" "Yeah, right. I thought you were like super speedy." Shiawase guffaued. Shiawase darted around the corner, getting out off Myst's site and when she came around stuck her foot out. "Have a nice trip!" Shiawase laughed. Myst caught herself at the last minute. She was laughing at the absurdity of a Shinigami outrunning her, and the feeling of the chase."Yeah, actually I did." "Good. Phew, that was fun. Thanks, it's nie to get out." Shiawase calmed down. With a a hair flick she revealed the music shop behind her and helped Myst before entering. "Thanks." she said before walking over to the 'Rock' Section and checking under the B area. She found the Cd, 'Set the World on Fire' and grabbed it before walking up to the counter and paying for it. "You need or want anything?" she asked Shiawase. "Oh no."Shiawase waved away, "Well, you must be getting "Hungry"" Shiawase shivered, "want me to leave? I would LIKE to stay" Myst smiled. "I don't need anything for an hour or so. And didn't I promise that no matter what, you were not gonna become my chow? I never break my promises." she said. Oh good. sorry to worry too much. Bet it doesn't help." Shiawase joked with Myst before unexpectedly jumping at Myst. "My one problem with you so far has definitely been, what your wearing." Shiawase tugged at Myst. "Lets go buy some clothes." Myst chuckled. "Sure. Sorry I was off on how long it would be before I needed my next meal, when I told you twelve hours. I didn't expect to change into that crazy form of mine. It takes it's toll on my body, and I've been able to transform for years. Good thing there are six billion people in this world." she said before pulling Shiawase off her. "Clothes!" Shiawase commanded before grabbing Myst and practically marching out of the shop. "Anyway, I thought you fed from small animals? It doesn't matter."Shiawase shrugged as she stoped outside Debenhams. "Aw, c'mon. You expect rabbits to sate my endless hunger? I only did that to prove my point that I can, and really do, control who and what I kill Although, rabbit does taste good." Myst replied. "Ahh, I see. Enough about you, lets go in." Shiawase entered into the store and was immediately ascending the escaltors, waving at Myst to follow. Myst followed suit. Should I make a sarcastic joke about how long I've been out of humanily? she asked herself before deciding that a joke like that in a store was probably a bad idea. As soon as Myst was in Shiawases sight, she was bombarded with clothes and escorted into the changing rooms. "Hope I am not too sudden, but you do just look awful. How long you been out of synch with the human world?" Shiawase passed comment. Myst scrambled to keep upright as the weight of the clothes. "Long enough to forget that the magical anti-gravity stairs were called escalators. Why do you ask?" "You just look a bit last season." Shiawase joviantly pointed out. "Here, try on these jeans. I think they'l fit." Myst hurried into the changing room and slipped into the jeans. Why do I get the feeling if Kite saw these, he'd say they made my butt look big? she thought of her boyfriend as though they still had what drew them together, but she wasn't sure why she doubted him anymore, how he'd always play suck up to her and get on her good side, almost blowing her head off, typical blood-sucker love. When Shiawase poked her head in without a thought for Mysts privacy she nearly squealed. "Oh, and try on this, and these, and this bracelet will be gorgous..." Shiawase started to drone on and on. Myst grabbed the clothes quickly, trying to hide the blush of surpise. Quickly, she repeated changing her outfit again and again, checking how each individual article fit. She quickly placed her old clothes back on and stepped back out of the changing room. "This...Is gonna be costly." she said, looking at Shiawase. "Ahh, you helped me today. Anyway consider it a gift," With a wink Shiawase took the clothes and headed off to the till as the unwary cashiers face dropped seeing the mountain moving toward her. After finishing paying, all in cash to the cashiers surprise, she went back to find Myst. Myst didn't have too look hard for Shiawase, carrying all those clothes made her stand out. Within a minute she found the moving mass of cloth and the woman carrying them. "You need help with that?" she asked. "Yes please." Shiawase heaved and motioned for Myst to take some clothes off the top, yet still leaving Shiawase with a seemingly unbearable amount. "So lets get these back, how do we do that?" Shiawase stopped walking to ponder the question. Myst thought for a moment before she remembered. "You still remember that spell I gave you? I wanna see if you can open the portal yourself." "Hey, lets get out first, all these humans about." Shiawase stalled and as she walked out the store she was softly mumbling to herself, "Wasn't it uhhh? Let me think for a moment." The seconds were soon becoming minutes before she started. "Ahh! Yeah wasn't it something like... Twelve crystal tears guide me to Heaven, five ruby hearts spare me the flame, I desire entrance to the land of blood" Shiawase sped up the last words as she remembered. The spells effect was almost instant, as soon as she had finished reciting the spell a portal opened. The same portal with the same ominous air oozing out, poising the atmosphere. Myst took the first step into the vortex, the dark energy below her feet forming a bloody path. "Good work. Just so you know, this makes you technially an honorary RK, meaning you can now come and go as you please to my cursed home." she said with a slight chuckle. "Oh, thats nice." Shiawase giggled. "Have you ever seen soul society?" Shiawase pondered as she stepped through, joining and following Myst. "I mean, I've been to your house and you haven't been to mine. But it is slightly different..." Shiawase trailed off. Myst nodded. "Yeah, I used to live there, many moons ago. My brother became a Demon and after he fought for his freedom, he became a wanted fugitive, so the Central 46 sent their best killers after my family. At the time, I was powerless, and my anger and hate swelled up, causing the changes that led me to this state of being. I've never gone back there, but once by accident. I wish I could though, but Senkaimon are useless to me now, I cannot pass through them." she replied. "Dracula, the first of us, caused the Soul Society to attack us on sight, thanks to him breaking their precious balance of souls." "Wait, DRACULA! Really, I thought that guys was a myth." Shiawase exclaimed. "But I am so sorry to hear that Myst. Anyway, why are the Senkaimon useless. Surely if I got a hell butterfly and accompained you. I- I could..." Shiawase stammered, trying to think of a plan for her firend. "I don't know. I've been so afraid of starting a war that I never thought about going back. Oh, and don't forget. All myths have a grain of truth somewhere." Myst said, trying to think. "Your plan just may work actually. It's been over 19 years since anyone there saw me, except for one of my children of darkness. He'd never betray my secret, if only for his own gain, but that doesn't matter. If you bring the butterfly, I will gladly go with you." "Great! well we can first go to-" Once again being innterupted by the angry beeping from soul society Shiawase sighed relucantly before examing her message. Immediatley her face hardened, "My apologies Myst san but I have to go. Urgently it says. I''ll just open a senkaimon and leave if that is ok?" Even as she said it the portal was opened and before Myst could reply it had been closed.